


Distractions

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourleftxaviers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fourleftxaviers).



"I hate you; you know that." Simon watched the warm puff of breath coming from his mouth. He sat on the end of the bunk, naked as the day he was born. His hands rested on his knees.

"You think I wanna be here." Jayne wished he had something in his hand. He missed his knife. Damn guards had taken it off him. "Not like I walked in here saying, criminal' and holing up my hands."

"Mal said that this planet isn't Alliance. So we shouldn't have to worry about them."

"Until they find out who you are and want to collect that reward. So not worrying, until we have to start worryinglike worrying people."

"Smooth." Simon stretched his toes and looked at the ground. Anywhere, but the equally naked Jayne. He was a doctor, a professional; it shouldn't bother him to look at Jayne. He'd seen plenty of naked people. "Right, nice and calm."

"Maybe if you shut your yap or concentrated on something else, you wouldn't be worried." Sighing, Jayne leaned against the wall, sitting across the room on his bunk. But soon the silence bothered him more than Simon's paranoid jabberings. "What you'd think of Inara's last job?"

"The Councilor?" Pulling his arms around himself, Simon tried to keep warm.

"Who do you think I was talking about? Didn't you wonder just what they were doing in there?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Well, I assume with good reason that you've watched pornography before."

"Not some cheap porno. Real women going at it." Jayne rubbed his hands together.

Closing his eyes, Simon wished once again that he was somewhere else. Anywhere else, but in this cell, freezing with Jayne. Jayne whose cock was hardening while thinking about Inara and the Councilor.


End file.
